


Change

by KitKaos



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Sapuri (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos





	Change

Challenge theme: **CHANGE** (1.5 drabble)  
 _Fandom: Kat-tun (Kame's POV)  
Rating: PG-13_

A lot of things happen. All the time. All the time a lot of things happen everywhere, all at once. Things build up, shine, go down, deconstruct and are assembled anew, in a different configuration. Things change.

So why should what was happening to him be any exception to this rule?

Change was good. Change was what made people grow. That's what he had to tell himself over and over. And over.

But the last change had been so very recently. He had changed. Liked his change. Misaki had been great for him. And, he told himself, he had been good for Misaki... san. It wasn't uncommon for Johnnys to be involved with older women...

And now he'd have to change - to grow - yet again? Already?

The sad truth was that every drama had to end one fine day - and every dream with it, it seemed...


End file.
